Under Control
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: Blaines father wants the best Dom for his son. Kurt is the one he has choosen. Too bad that Kurt already has a Sub and is determined to claim him. To change his mind, Mr. Anderson abducts him. Meanwhile Blaine is torn between falling for Kurt and pitying him and his dominant father. -Klaine Warnings & Explanations inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jep me again. This time definitely Klaine, don´t worry :D This was a gkm- post and I decided to pick up the idea. It´s mostly someone others idea :D**

**Warnings: D/s, dub- non con, but also con later on :D**

**Explanation:**

AA Doms: Rare and the most powerful Doms, independend and strongminded

AB Doms: Still powerful but not as much as AA

AC DOms: weak willed and looked down upon by higher ones

BB Subs: most submisse, easy to order and they live to please

BA Subs: Still contain fight

* * *

Judge Brian Anderson analyzed any passing Dom with keen eyes. As an obvious AC walked by he snorted and when the boy looked at him in confusion, it only took one glare to scare him off. What a pathetic excuse of a Dom, Mr. Anderson thought. He himself was an AA, a very rare Dom category in which only the strongest and mightiest Doms had a place. They were the top of the pyramid and anything under them, like an AB, which were strong willed but not if it came to AA- Doms, was weak in their eyes. At least that was how he saw it.

The Andersons came from a strong linage of AA- Doms and only BB- Subs could be allowed for them as a partner. Just as AAs were the top of the doms, BB-Subs were equally rare and obedient to a degree that Mr. Anderson compared to stupidity. Though he would never tell his wife or his son for that matter.

Blaine Anderson should have been straight, like all the generations before him were. He had frowned and screamed at his son when he had dared to ruin their perfect dinner by coming out of the closet, until Blaine was a whimpering mess, hyperventilating on the carpet. This was the moment he had known his son was not only a queer, but also a not an AA-Dom. They wouldn´t behave like that because of a little screaming.

Ruthlessly he had dragged his son to the doctor and had forced him to take a blood sample before it was scheduled. It had taken harsh words and a mean expression to break the AC doc. And a few hours later, the results, written on a simple white page, were right in front of him. Blaine, his son, was not an AA-Dom. In fact he wasn´t a dom at all, but a BB-Sub.

Like he had deserved, Blaine had spend two days without food, chained facing the basement wall. That had given Brian enough time to get over the fact that his son was a Sub and plan his sons future in a different direction. Yes, he was a Sub. But a BB-sub, not one of those annoying BA- Subs that still had fight in them. Blaine was at least in some way perfect. With the right AA-Dom he could be presentable for society again. As his father, Mr. Anderson would seize the opportunity and find the right Dom. It had taken the following years to learn to love Blaine again, as he did his wife. It was simply in his AA blood to care for and protect a BB sub.

Said sub stood right behind him, his gaze locked with the royal blue carpet, keeping silent like the perfect being he was meant to be. Mr. Anderson knew that he felt uncomfortable at parties or events, feeling the power of the Doms that tried to approach him. That´s why he couldn't leave his side. Even if he let his attention slip for just a few minutes, Blaine could be kneeling on the floor after an order of a random, unworthy Dom. That was why he hated to bring his son along, but today it could be essential to do just that. Congressman Burt Hummel was one of the guests at the charity event as well and with him his AA-Dom Kurt would be.

Maybe he was fit for Blaine, just maybe. Not any AA could do, not for his rare BB son. Spotting the bald head of Mr. Hummel, he wanted to head over and pull Blaine along, but a man stepped into his path just as he wanted to.

"Judge Anderson, what a pleasure to see you here. Blaine." The Dom said and even though he had spoken to Mr. Anderson, his gaze lingered on the sub who had blushed at being acknowledged.

Brian eyed the man suspiciously, took in his blond, curly, long hair and his cheap black suit. The way he talked, he came off as high and mighty as an AA Dom, but Mr. Anderson knew better. No one could really imitate the behavior well, even if he tried really hard.  
"Hello, I´m sorry but do I know you?" He asked, seemingly nice. Something his job provided him with.

"It´s Jeremiah, Sir. Me and your son had had the pleasure to meet once. And he is no one I could easily forget." Jeremiah said and took a sip from the beverage he kept in an expensive looking glass.

It took all he had to keep calm and not question how they could have possibly met. Any meeting of Blaine with a Dom had to be supervised by him. And a lowlife like Jeremiah wouldn´t have been taken in consideration.  
"He sure isn´t. Jeremiah, would you mind spending the night at the bar, drinking until you are unable to do anything by yourself anymore? Because that is what AB Doms like you are made for, following my orders mindlessly and having no control. Just like a dog."

Mr. Anderson locked his eyes with the Dom, whose green-blue eyes opened in shock. Like he was hypnotized, he stood there for a few seconds, before first his fingers, than his hands and finally his body began to shake. With a curse under his breath Jeremiah turned around and walked off the bar. It was a hilarious sight. That was the reason only AA- doms were suitable and at the top. Because someone as weak as lower ones could never satisfy Blaine's needs.

"Come on Blaine, it´s almost time for dinner."

Together they walked towards the long table covered in white table cloth, lots of shiny plates and cutlery. He was used to being separated from Doms lower than AB, but since this was a charity event, the manager had decided to let everyone share their food and forget their social positions. Normally he would protest, but since he could bribe the manager to place him somewhere near the Hummel family, he would agree.

Small cards with names decided their seats and since he felt it was underneath him to search for his own, he ordered a sub to show it to him. As it seemed, he had a seat right at the outer side of the table with a perfect view over New York and of course the Hummel family.

Right now, the seats were still vacant, but that didn't worry him since Dinner wasn´t served until 8 pm and it was 7.45. He had only chosen to sit so he could observe the room in a more comfortable position.

"What are you looking for, Sir, if I may ask?" Blaine asked, his voice low and almost pleading. Mr. Anderson knew he wasn´t always like that. He could act like a thinking person, he just felt intimidated by him and that was better kept that way. Obedient subs were easier to love and adore.

"You may. Kurt Hummel, he is an AA Dom who may be suitable for you. Ah there he is, next to the Neptune fountain, with his BB sub brother."

Some other father might have asked if he was Blaine's type, but that wasn´t important. Blaine would listen to whomever as long as he was controlling enough. Though Brian would never choose an ugly being as partner.

"Beautiful." Blaine breathed and smiled.

Mr. Anderson declared the conversation to be over for now, since he concentrated on watching Kurt intensely. He was one of the few options for Blaine. He was the son of a Congressman, good looking and most importantly one of three AA dom young adults in New York.

He watched as the Dom talked to his brother, gesturing and laughing, while his sub brother only mastered a slight smile. This wasn´t a surprise, as everyone knew and loved Burt Hummel for taking in an abused BA sub and her BB sub son. In the mass of wealthy and important people, the abused teenager stood out like a sore thumb.

One of his hands stroked the red line where his collar once had been and without being able to hear what they were talking about, one knew that the BB sub would just nod at everything eagerly, afraid of abuse. Everyone knew that the sub wanted to kneel in a crowd, which would be inappropriate, but a hand squeezed his in a reassuring gesture to force him to stand. Kurt, Mr., Anderson realized after seeing whose hand it was. The AA Dom was dressed in a shining dark blue suit that complimented his short, styled brown hair Matching shoes added up to his appearance.. A brown leather belt run from his left shoulder across his chest and rested on his left hip.

It fulfilled no purpose, but his strange sense of fashion showed his ranking. He would let no one decide for him. Not even his father if he decided not to, since Burt was an AB Dom. Minutes of silent conversation passed, while Mr. Anderson took in every expression and gesture he could. Then, just as someone had tried to talk to Blaine, a Dom approached them. This Dom was just indecent enough to ignore Kurt and talk to the BB sub himself. Instantly Kurt obstructed his passage and stepped in front of his brother. He watched curiously as it took no words to scare the other Dom off. Just what he would expect from an AA Dom.

Kurt then turned around and run a soothing hand over his brothers arm and probably tried to calm him down. But he wasn´t the only one who watched the display of brotherly affection. Their parents watched, smiling and content. They were obviously proud of Kurt.

Just then a clear bell rang in the room and the guests were ordered to find their places. To avoid being caught in staring, he turned around to his own son only to find him watching Kurt as well. This was nothing special. Blaine longed, yearned, needed a dom. The only orders he got was from his father and with 17 he was still a virgin thanks to that. Maybe Kurt could change that.

Brian watched as more and more people gathered at the long table and finally the Hummel family settled. They all listened to the long and exhausting speech of how grateful they were for the donations.

When the food was served, the room turned from silent into happy mumbling and he decided it was time to get to know more. Putting on his kind demeanor, he leaned in Burt's direction and spoke to the man opposite of him.

"Good evening, Congressman Hummel I assume? As I have heard it was you we have to thank for the reconstruction of the Saint Louise Hospital? It has always hurt to see such a great building wither with time. It´s great to know there is someone we all can put out trust in."

Of course he had gathered information about Kurt's family as well, since he wasn´t fond of surprises. The congressman seemed flattered, just as Brian had intended for him to be.

"Well thank you. But actually you have to thank my wife and my son Kurt for this. They wouldn´t leave me alone until I gave in."

Burt said and pointed at the Sub next to him with his fork. Said wife blushed and nodded to show she was listening. Without knowing it, Burt had taken the conversation just in the right direction.

"So we should thank you…umm."

"Kurt Hummel." The Dom said after realizing he was spoken to. After that he looked at his brother as if he thought this conversation to be over. Well, Mr. Anderson would have none of that.

"Kurt, a rare name in America, just as AA Doms are, right?"

"Were originally from Germany." Kurt replied. He shoveled food on the BB-Subs plate and waited for him to pick up his fork and eat but he didn´t.

That reminded him of his own sub son and he watched as Blaines hands hovered over the different kind of foods but just when he was about to grab it, he went over to the next one. And his plate was still empty.

"Finn, eat. I won´t repeat myself. You are skin and bones and I will force you if I have to. You know how unhealthy it is to neglect your hunger."

He heard the Dom say from across the table and the sub obliged reluctantly. Mr. Anderson knew that it wasn´t the force behind those orders, but Finns own will to please that drove him to eat. Kurt watched his brother quietly and it took several minutes of watching before he ate his own food. He would be perfect for Blaine. Strong willed and kind, while being beautiful like an angel.

Time for him to strike. Deciding to take the backdoor to approach Kurt, he faced Burt again.

"Are both of your children your own? I´ve never heard of an AA-Sub and a BB-Sub as siblings. You sir are truly blessed."

"Well, Kurt is biologically my father but I feel responsible for both. You should hear them sing, they sound impeccable."

Meanwhile Mr. Anderson chose Blaine's favorite food and put it on his son's plate, so he could finally eat.

"What a coincidence, my son Blaine is not only a BB-Sub but also an incredible musician. They could get to know eachother, Blaine isn´t taken yet. And he would really like to learn more about Kurt, wouldn´t you dear?"

As if he had just asked for a chance to speak, Blaine replied instantly.

"I..I´d love to."

"No!"

The harsh spoken word made his son twitch and Finn cowered his head in fear. Seemingly realizing his mistake, he took his brothers hand away from his face and put it down on the table again. Then he turned around and addressed Blaine.

"I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have voiced it like that. It´s just that I already am in a relationship and with turning 18 I will claim him." Kurt said and smiled while apologizing.

Mr. Anderson did all he could t not show his despair like his son did. This was not the information he had received. This was not as he had planned. Why did it happen now? Just when he had found the perfect Dom to be with his son, it occurred he was taken.

"Okay." Blaine mumbled. Under the table his hands fidgeted in shame. The whole time during dinner, Blaine only sat in silence, his meal untouched, while his father watched Kurt intensely.

Even with his hope crushed, Mr. Anderson couldn´t help but analyze the AA Dom further. Not when he would be fitting.

He almost grew bored, when another approach caught his attention. This time Kurt couldn´t react fast enough and stand in his way, when the man touched his brothers arm. From his position, he could still hear the quiet question about the location of the toilette. Innocent as it was, Finn was paralyzed with fear, unable to look away from the hand that still rested on his forearm.  
"Take your hands off of my brother and get lost."

The man reacted instantly, his expression confused as he was forced to leave. Compared to the order Kurt had given Finn earlier to eat, this one was a direct order that would leave no room for argumentation.

"Finn." Kurt said but the sub didn´t react."Listen to me Finn. You are alright. This wasn´t your old master. He just asked where the toilettes are, okay? Finn."

Slowly Finns perturbed body started to function again and he looked at Kurt and nodded mechanically. Brian watched in amazement as Kurt rubbed over the quivering shoulders.

"I want you to look at me and tell me what your status is. Can you do that for me?"

"…Green." Came the reluctant answer after long seconds.

Brian doubted that green was what he really felt like. Green meant he was fine, or even content with everything. The sub shaking like a leaf should have stated ´orange´, endangered and afraid. Kurt seemed to think the same because he told him not to lie but comforted him nonetheless.

"Don´t worry, I won´t punish you for that. At least not, if you´ll eat until your plate is empty again. That includes the carrots." Kurt said, his voice now calmer and stern but also with a soft hinge.

In this moment Mr. Anderson knew he wanted tat boy for his son. No other would do. Blaine's pleading eyes just reassured him of that.

The fact that Kurt already had a sub was just a minor thing now that he was determined to get him. Sure, it would take a little persuasion and manipulation but it would be worth it.

After dinner he went over to him and told Kurt about his BB- Sub son, the pride of his family, when he was interrupted again.

"I´m sorry, but as I already stated, I am happy with Jeff."

Well, no one could say he hadn´t tried to play it nice. It just had proven to be futile. He would get the boy.

* * *

**More Blaine in the following chapters, as well as maing the warning come true. I will post it on LJ also, even a little earlier to some extent :D**

**Questions, ideas and critics are appreciated. **

**Review fuel me :D**


	2. If you told me to

**A/N: I was in the mood to write today because of really nice reviews of all of you. Okay some of you. This was actually the first time I received really hateful reviews that I couldn´t reply to. I Am sorry if DomKurt is not what you like, but I think its in the descibtion. A little Kurt/Jeff action in this but nothing heavy. Mostly it´s to intruduce Blaine and Kurt a little further. Yeah in the next chapter the story will unfold and become dub con.**

**Thanks for all the kind words guys, I really feel encouraged by them, as well as by the many followers. Hey guys and thanks to you too. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_ I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to_

_-Hunter Hayes_

* * *

Blaine Anderson liked to dance and to sing. He actually preferred pop music above other genres, but he wouldn´t tell. As a BB Sub his life had been determined with just a small white slip of paper with his personal data and the identification that he was the most obedient of all. From that moment on, he knew he would change his whole character for one person on some point.

If his master said that Katy Perry was the worst, Blaine's thoughts would slowly be induced with this opinion. And sooner or later he would hate her to, just so his body could find closure in pleasing. Yes, he would do anything for his Dom. A part of him still was afraid he would lose himself in the tangled web of his master's opinion and thoughts.

Only a BB Sub could know what it felt like to hate oneself for something as simple as a music preference. He had to live with hating himself day in and day out. The knowledge to be judged by his AA-Dom father because of his sexual preference had almost driven him to girls again.

His father would never know but he had once submitted to a girl as a result, but his body had betrayed him when he was forced to pleasure her with his tongue. It had ended with vomit on her feet and surprisingly kind words of her, telling him it was okay to like men. His father was more experienced, so her words didn´t mean as much as the spiteful words his father had screamed at him, but it soothed the loud screams, telling him being gay was wrong, into a tiny whisper.

One thing he still dealt with was being a BB-Sub. In the two days of being bolted to the wall he hadn´t felt wrong being a sub. It started when his punishment was over, the raw feelings of being a disgrace clawing at his guts. It had forced him to the rooftop of his school more than once, but he had never had enough freedom of mind to go through with it. Instead he had considered cutting to show he wasn´t a sub. He was Dom and Doms could decide what to do with their body.

Of course, he couldn´t do even that. What he did do and continued until this day, was wrist banging. Sometimes he would hit until the bone and the metal of his bed colliding would make him bleed. This and constantly pulling on his hair kept him sane and content, even though he felt it and sometimes acted on it. Sometimes he mouthed off, ordered people around without really wanting to. It was just that it helped calm the voice telling him that a BB Sub was not acceptable in the Anderson family.

Blaine made sure to never let his father know. Not what he preferred, not that he wrist banged and especially not his untypical slip from Sub to Dom. He was afraid his head would even be messed with more. Until one day the step from the rooftop would only be one bribe away. He could pay someone to order him and he would be free. But to this day he hadn´t, hanging on to his secret passion.

A passion that run so deep that it kept him sane and let him dream about the master that would love him and encourage him to be the person he wanted to be. The night after the charity event he had lain in bed, his headphones with Katy Perry on and had daydreamed about the AA Dom he had met. Kurt. Blaine knew that thinking about a Dom that was about to claim a Sub was stupid, but Kurt had been gorgeous. Not only was he beautiful like an angel, but the way he treated his BB Sub brother was perfect in his eyes.

No, what he felt wasn´t love. He knew it could grow into it if he wouldn´t be careful enough. Jeremiah had once stolen his heart with his kindness and sweet words. They had secretly met from time to time, Blaine visiting the Dom at his workplace. It turned out Jeremiah wasn´t an AA-Dom and was just after some obedient and rich Sub to fulfill his needs.

And Blaine had done just that. Another secret he would spill when his father would order him to. Blaine Anderson was not a virgin. He had contently let an AB-Dom fuck him and had given him all the money he owned because he believed the Dom had financial difficulties. To see the boy he had once loved approach him at the event had ripped old wound open and resulted in a lot of hair-pulling that left his hairdo messy.

Along the dinner he had wished for Kurt to look at him, see his distress and tell him he had to stop hurting himself. To be cared for like Kurt's brother was. At the mention of the other Sub his hopes had been shattered and he had gulped down the fluttering butterflies.

Maybe he would end up alone, unable to have a Dom take him in. Still, like any Sub he would dream of finding the perfect match. In his mind this match just looked like Kurt and acted like the person he had just recently got to know. While listening to Taylor Swift's ´You belong with me´ he imagined different scenarios with the same endings.

He and Kurt in love and committed to each other. The music he had on was too loud to hear his father enter through his door, watching the quietly sing along. When the song was over, he felt his headphones being ripped off and faced the Dom towering over him. In moments like these, when he was surprised and in fear he felt the need to man up, to be a Dom, but his father's intimidating aura of superiority made this feeling quench, and cower like a scolded puppy.

But instead of looking angry or scolding, his father was smiling slightly and looked at his son as Blaine had always wanted him to. Proud and loving because he was the father of this boy.

"Is something up, Sir?" Blaine asked curiously. The sight of the Dom in his own room was really rare, as was the happy expression on his face.

"Indeed it is. I have decided who is respectable enough to claim you. According to plan he will be here in two weeks."

Air rushed out of Blaine's lunges as he received the news. He had dreaded and welcomed this moment. It had followed him in his dreams. The scenario had rushed through his brain like a million times and he found himself totally unprepared. None of his imaginations had prepared an answer and so they engulfed themselves in silence for a while. Then suddenly a question raised itself in his head and he wondered why he hadn´t thought of it earlier.

"If I may ask, who this Dom is?"

His father sat down on the bed next to him and Blaine feared the worst. Maybe that meant the boy would be an abusive, hideous monster with a good reputation. Sometimes he believed that would be sufficient for his father.

"It will be Kurt Hummel." The AA Dom said, no room for discussion in his voice, not that Blaine would have wanted to.

For a short moment he was happy and excited about his new life as someone's Sub to begin, but then he remembered. Kurt was taken and he had stated that more than once. He had no place in his heart for Blaine. Without realizing his hand rushed up to his hair, running through the gelled hairdo and pulling at some strands along the way.

"But Kurt already has a Sub." He blurted out a bit too harshly, earning a surprised look by his father that shut him up instantly.

"Sir." He added quickly.

"You want that Dom, Blaine and I will get him for you. I am mightier than him and it may take a little convincing, but he will want you too. Don´t let that matter be of any worry to you."

Blaine could feel the butterflies slowly creeping up again, recovering and bigger than ever before. No gulping could drown them when he knew his father would stick to his words. He would have Kurt as a Dom. And yes, he wanted him, his father had only voiced his own desire that now broadened like the butterfly wings had. There was only little doubt left that he had to voice.  
"What if he doesn´t want me, Sir?" Since I am an imperfect Sub, he added in his mind. He didn´t need to hear an answer actually when looking at his father's eyes that were full of determination.

"Believe me he will. If not I will force him to." The Dom said. Blaine found himself nodding, unable to say anything. For a second time this day he felt the despair break through his demeanor, lounging himself next to the butterflies to enjoy the show. It didn´t surprise him that his father was not sure if Blaine could be loved. In moments like this he yearned to be alone and almost sighed in relief as the conversation was deemed to be over when his father got up.

"You know, when the result came, stating you were a BB Sub I was disappointed. I knew people would make fun of our family and you. Kurt will change that as he is a represent able person and a good Dom. He will take good care of you, I will make sure of it."

With those words he left his son alone, closing the door soundly behind him. Just as he watched the door close, he eyed the metal of his bed frame surreptitious. It lured him in, knowing the pain would shut the voice up that now roared louder in his head. It had to be quiet again.

**You should have been an AA-Dom. BB-Subs are mindless, stupid beings. Lowlifes. You should man up.**

A dull sound rang through his room right before the pain hit him. He was in charge, he told himself, as he grabbed the throbbing wrist in his left, uninjured hand as the pain intensified with time. Even as a BB Sub he could decide things for himself. Maybe Kurt would change that? Maybe he could even shut those voices up and let him be perfect again? He banged his wrist against the metal four times, before finding closure and repeating it on the other hand. His rational mind told him, he had to come up with a good excuse, since his mum had grown suspicious lately. But right now he only focused on the task at hand and hoped two weeks would pass faster.

* * *

Kurt knew that he should wait. Whenever his mind wasn´t clouded with passion and desire, he knew that. But kissing Jeff he just wanted to be closer, to get to know what it felt inside the boy. Jeff moaned into his mouth, as Kurt ran his hands gently down his bare arms, pinning him down by his wrists. He noticed the quickening of the Subs breath at feeling his movement restricted and he felt Jeff slowly sinking into his subspace. That only fueled his need to dominate, to let his power run free.

"Please Sir." Jeff gasped between the kisses and Kurt didn´t need to ask what he wanted.

They both felt reluctant to wait for their first time. Kurt was the one who decided to wait for the claim that would take place in merely two weeks on Hawaii. He knew with his 18th birthday he would be a fully grown AA Dom, able to order around anyone he wanted to. Right now he had the power to some extent, could feel the need to dominate now and then, looking at some Subs.

With the claim it would take mere seconds for Jeff to go into subspace and drown in submission, when it now took a long make out session. On the claiming day, the sex would be incredible and Kurt wanted it to be their first time. At least he planned too, which was incredibly hard to maintain with Jeff right under him, his body motionless and waiting for Kurt's instructions. Sometimes the Dom felt it was weird that Jeff was so motionless and unresponsive, but his father had told him it was normal for any BB-Sub.

"Move."

He found himself commanding, without even thinking about it too much. Jeff's body responded instantly, grinding their clothed erections against each other, while trying to loosen the grip on his wrists. Kurt moaned and took both wrists in one hand to explore the half naked body of his sub with the free one. His fingertips felt the silken structure of Jeff's skin, the muscle less, flat stomach and the scarred passage inside his belly button. It was difficult to touch a struggling body and he hadn't meant it like that when he ordered him to move. The lower his hands wandered, the more Jeff trashed around, almost as if Kurt was about to rape him, when he palmed his erection over the shorts.

He knew Jeff just wanted to please him, to obey every order perfectly and he chose not to command him to be motionless again, because then his Sub would know. And even though some thought it was all about the Doms pleasure, that was only partly true, because every Dom, no matter his rank, should provide his Sub with everything he craved for.

That included sticking to his command, if only to create a safe and unwavering demeanor and platform for the Sub. Another grind against his body made his head swim with pleasure and he slid his hands under the fabric of Jeff's underwear. The kisses grew even more heated, as he stroked the penis up and down in a teasing manner. His thump rubbed at the tip, smearing the precum on the sensitive skin. Jeff's movements seethed as the pleasurable touch made it harder to comply. The sub gasped in time with the rhythmic movements Kurt now had while pumping slowly.

"Can I…Please let me cum, Sir." Jeff pleaded, his eyes closing, while his mouth stayed open constantly.

Kurt found himself wanting more, wanting to know what Jeff reactions would be if he entered him. For now he let his tongue drag over the collarbone that tasted slightly salty and sweet. Sucking on the sensitive skin, the movement of his hand quickened, driving the Sub more and more into the dangerous zone of displeasing his Dom by coming.

Jeff always tried to please, but he still struggled with his bodily functions and it was Kurt's task to help him with that. He only sucked a little harder, before choosing to give him permission, as a yell rang through his house. Finn, he realized and got up instantly to grab his silken bathrobe to cover himself and go out to help his stepbrother.  
"What?" Jeff asked, not comprehending the situation fully.

"It´s Finn, I have to check."

"But…"

Before the Sub could say more than that, Kurt had already left the room. His erection was gone the second he heard the scream and his mind made up many scenarios that could have caused this. He almost ran down the stairs and wanted to hurry into Finns room, when he saw the Sub kneel at the front door. Beside him stood the man Kurt remembered nagging him at the charity event. He wore an expensive suit and a smug smile, looking down at Finn. As if the sight of Finn shacking turned him on. The expression on the AA Doms face never wavered when he looked at Kurt staring at them.

"Finn, come to me." Kurt said. Hearing that order Finn obeyed and crawled over to his brother. Too late he realized his mistake of never telling the sub to stand up to do so and he quickly added it so that Finn could walk over and stand behind him.  
"Not quite 18 yet and your dominance is already very impressive. But you are too inexperienced to state your orders."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, rubbing Finns back to soothe his nerves. He knew what made his brother feel better and two AA Doms were not in that list. He wanted the Dom gone, if not for this reason, than for his own selfish ones of dislike.

"I just wanted to see your father, but your brother wouldn´t let me in." The AA Dom replied.

"So you forced him? You knew about his condition. And what right do you have to enter this house? If my father isn´t there I am the head of this family and who enters this house is my decision."

The calculated expression told Kurt, that indeed the man had known this, but chosen to ignore it. He remembered the BB Sub son of this man, Blaine, whose only AA Dom in his life was his father and he pitied him for it. Even if his focus and attention were on his brother that day, he still noticed the honey-colored eyes and the messy dark curls that sprung free from their gel. Yes, he had also noticed the way the Sub had looked at him, as if Kurt was the last straw he could hold onto, his hope of a happy life. Without Jeff he would have considered meeting this Sub. But as things were, he would never dare betray his love.

"Actually I also came to talk to you again. Blaine has got a performance in the school he goes to in two weeks and he wanted me to give you this invitation." The Dom said, pulling a white envelop out from an inside pocket and handing it to him. Kurt took the invitation, just out of courtesy but he put it right behind him on the kitchen counter before rubbing Finns back again.

"I am sorry, but I will not come to this performance. Not only have I got a sub, but in two weeks me and this Sub will be on vacation on the claiming ceremony."

"If that´s the case I will tell him. He will be disappointed, since you really impressed him, but apparently nothing can change your opinion." The man retorted and without saying goodbye, he left the house as fast as he had entered it. Kurt sighed in relief at finally having the time to take care of his brother.  
"Finn, has he threatened you, or ordered you to do anything?"

Finn looked down on him, his posture making the tall man appear small and insignificant.

"No. He was nice and asked to answer, but when he got nearer I panicked and screamed. I am so sorry. I knew Jeff was here and you had better thing to do. I am so sorry. Please believe me."

He could see tears prick at the eyes of the BB Sub, but he still felt relieved at hearing the Dom had been relatively friendly, even if it was rude to enter someone's house without permission.

"It´s okay Finn. I am not angry." Kurt reassured him. His hand now drew circles on Finns back to relax the tense muscles.

"I am sorry, plase forgive me."

"Stop apologizing." He said and Finn obeyed instantly.

One time the Sub had told him everything. What his master had done, about the life before his master. What had made Kurt cry was the stories of the ´old´ Finn, as the Sub called him. The happy and goofy Finn that had been changed under all those orders from his master. Most Doms his age didn´t know about the way some BB Subs character and thoughts, preferences and disliked could be changed with simple orders.

It had never occurred to him to tell a Sub over and over again that he should hate the things he loved until the Sub believed it himself. Finn had told him about the judging voices that wouldn´t shut up until he obeyed. Now, he said, those voices were gone for good. He had a free mind, free will and could decide which orders he wanted to give in. It was fear that now drove him to do anything. Even though he hated to know that some BB Subs seemed to have that, he secretly wished Finn still had it too. Then he could be told to be strong, to believe he couldn´t be harmed anymore.

"It wasn´t your fault. None of it was. Do you want me to stay with you until you have calmed down or should I call your mum?" Kurt asked, more gently this time.

"Would you stay with me?" Finns voice was so low that he had trouble understanding the question, but when he did, he felt happiness rush through him. It had taken half a year to get to this point. To accomplish Finns own opinion and will to be spoken out loud like every person should, no matter which rank or position.

"Of course."

When he had finally felt his brother relax and concentrate on his former favorite game, Call of Duty, he went upstairs again. He hadn´t even noticed half an hour passing. When he got back, Jeff was fully clothed and sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Finn had to calm down first." He said and sat down next to his boyfriend. Then he pressed a soft kiss on the boys neck but frowned when noticing how unresponsive Jeff was.

"It´s always about Finn. Why can´t I be the most important thing in your life?" The Sub finally asked. It was not the first time Kurt saw the jealous side of his boyfriend, but he couldn´t help being annoyed though.

"You know he still needs us after all this abuse. Why are we talking about this again, when we could continue where we left of?"

Kurt underlined the last sentence with a squeeze of Jeffs cock over his jeans. The Sub didn´t seem very happy about this answer and got up, leaving Kurt sitting alone.

"I know but it´s been half a year. He is 17 and a giant, how can he still rely on you so much?"

At hearing those words, anger rose in his gut and he wanted to scream and even punish the boy for saying the things he just did. But that was not him. He always encouraged his Sub to speak his mind and he really enjoyed good discussions now and then. That was one of the reasons he was drawn to Jeff, who was always eager to obey but still fought if he didn´t like the command. Kurt knew that the relationship to him would be frowned upon but he simply didn´t care. It was only in situations like this, that he found himself despising those character treats.

"Leave. Now!" He commanded and refused to look at Jeff. He noticed the boy still stood in his room for a while, before moving.

"Fine." The Sub said and closed the door overly loudly.

This is the boy you will claim, Kurt told himself to calm down. It wouldn´t be the last time they would fight over something, but that didn´t change the fact that he loved Jeff and wanted to spend his life with him. Only one week from now, he would be in the plane to Hawaii and one week later he would be 18 and able to claim him. Kurt didn´t even think about Blaine once when going over the plans he had for the hundreds time.

* * *

Brian Anderson sat at his desk in his study and eyed the kneeling woman in disdain. Only the sight of her beauty and the knowledge that he could even force an AB Dom to her knees soothed his irritation.  
"First you are unable to do proper research and I have to find out that Kurt Hummel is about to claim a Sub in two weeks and now you say you can´t abduct him? I hired you to obey, not to defy Clarine."

Brian said, his voice menacing but quiet. He had never been a loud person, finding out that it didn´t need volume to intimidate, but gesture and voice. Money and might also played a big role. The blonde kneeling blushed in shame and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, it´s just that it will be difficult to make him disappear without worrying someone and the police being involved, resulting in endangering your position Judge Anderson."

He clicked with his tongue and took a sip from the whiskey on the rocks. If it wasn´t for the dirty work Clarine did, he would do the job himself and safe himself a headache and his money. At least he knew that Clarine had good connections to corrupt AA-Dom cops that would keep their mouths shut, while being unfazed by Kurts status.

"You are lucky I am better at your job than you are. I have investigated myself and Kurt and his Sub are scheduled to be on vacation in Hawaii for two weeks. I hope this helps you do your job. I want a perfect plan on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"What should we do with the Sub of his?" She asked, nodding in thought.

"I don´t care as long as he doesn´t ruin the plan. But keep it clean, I don´t want to have to pay to get rid of a dead body."

* * *

**Thoughts and Ideas and constructive critique is always appreciated. Especially if I am able to defend myself by replying :D**

**I hope you liked it and are not frightened away at the slight angsty Blaine :D I like him and he will get better later on, I promise ;D**


	3. The Last Time

**A/N: Exam time, so I´m busy busy :C But I hope this long chapter will keep you happy. I love the new Taylor CD *_**** And I think even if the song definitely means something different, I kinda thought this part fits...Kinda ;D **

**Thanks: For the Reviews and especially the nice mails I received to not lose hope because of mean comments. THANK YOU. *_*****

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_This is the last time I´m asking you this!_

_The last time , the last time I´m asking you this!_

_-Taylor Swift _

* * *

Clarine knew better than to annoy her boss. Her pale hands had become covered in dirt over the years of working for Judge Anderson. If she were a caring woman, she would probably pity the people believing that this man was the one making the right decisions and protecting the good from the bad. The contrary was the case and the two AA Dom Cops by her side, ready to kidnap a boy of mere 18 were proof of that. Clarine had been raised a good daughter, always aiming to be a great Dom and lover, maybe even mother. Those dreams had been crushed by the first love of hers, leaving her in debts as big as her heartache. Rumors had driven her to the Anderson office and money had kept her there.

With confident steps, she walked past the shops at the airport, selling things at twice the normal price. Her high-heels clicked on the floor and people parted to let her through. The hall on Gate B wasn´t all that huge, considering it only was for continual flights.

"Do you see them?" She asked Officer Smythe. Said AA Dom turned to her, his usual smirk set in the douchebag face of his. He let his gaze wander around, before turning to her again.

"First of all, the boy has a serious case of gay face going on and his sense of fashion is just wrong, but yeah he´s sitting on the bench right there."

Clarine rolled her eyes at the unnecessary comment of the Cop and would make sure to ask the other cop the next time she wanted to know anything. At least he was right though. Kurt Hummel sat at a wooden bench on the left side of the hall, his arm slung around the shoulder of a lanky twink. The Sub laughed at something Kurt said and for a tiny second, Clarine regretted having a job like this. However strong the love of both boys were now, it would shatter in time and it was partly her fault.

"Go get him. And don´t forget the plan."

Kurt had never been this excited in his life. Waking up at 3 am, he had checked the content of his suitcases thrice. One thing he still couldn´t think over without blushing was the delicate baby blue collar with the golden ornaments imbedded, spelling his own name. Tomorrow evening, he would be the rightful partner of Jeffrey Sterling and nobody could change that.

Sitting at the airport, waiting for the check-in, he tried to calm down the nervous Sub that rambled about the possibility of a plane crash one moment, and his excitement for the ceremony at the next. He was just about to pull off another joke that Jeff would laugh about for several minutes, when his eyes caught the uniform of the Cops. His first instinct was to judge the bulkier cop on the left side, because with his body, tucking in the dress shirt so carelessly did nothing to hide his problem zones. Kurt would have continued judging fashion, if it weren´t for the direction the officers looked at. It was theirs.

"Are the Cops just coming our way?" Jeff shrieked his hand clutching Kurt's knee in a bruising manner.

"Shh, it probably just seems that way. Or maybe I have left on the lights on the car."

Kurt knew it was highly unlikely that that was the case, since he hadn´t turned on the lights today, but it was the best he could come up with. His breath was caught in his throat when the cops really did stop right in front of them, the woman standing in the center looking down on him with a haughty expression.

"Kurt Hummel, 443011?" Bulky Cop asked.

Kurt nodded after the first moment of shock washed over him. He hadn´t heard his identification number for a long time and wasn´t even sure if the cop had gotten it right. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage, as he was trying to swallow the lump in his throat and the fear with it.  
"We have been informed of you breaking law 23."

Jeff froze at hearing the accusation. "How?"

Kurt knew that Jeff would need his presence as near as possible now, but he stood up nonetheless.  
"I know what we do is unusual, but it is not worth an uproar at the local police, is it? In fact, since the claiming ceremony is not performed in the US, it is not breaking the state's law."

"Only if you have the parents consent. And since the Sterling family has informed us about this matter, this minor incident had become major."

Behind him, he could hear Jeff hiss. The instinct of his Dom core flowed over him and he felt the anger rip at his conscience. How could they hurt his Sub so badly? Jeff´s parents had never been supportive of their son. Hearing that an AA Dom was willing to claim their BA Sub had made them ignore their son completely. Kurt knew that their relationship was a petty crime, like smoking in a train. It would be frowned upon, but they could make it work. At least he thought they would.

Kurt breathed in deeply, but air didn´t calm him.  
"They send two officers after us, because we are an unusual couple? Listen, I will pay the fine when we get back okay? Have a good day."

With that he turned around and ran his hand through the blond hair of his Sub. That was right, _his_ Sub. They could bicker about it all they wanted, he wouldn´t bend under their will.

"I´m afraid this can´t be settled with money. You will have to come with me to the station." The handsomer Cop stated.

"We will not! I will not cancel my flight because some stupid government decides about our love life!"

The Cop smirked at that, Kurt could see it in the reflection of the glass. Anger boiled in him and the urge to act on it was right along on the rollercoaster of feelings.  
"I´m afraid we have to force you, if you cause trouble."

Before he could even comprehend why the Cop sounded happy at the thought of force, his hands were caught behind his back and the cold sting of metal told him he had been handcuffed. At first he struggled, but with two hands holding his shoulders and two closing the cuffs until they bit into his wrists, he stopped. He was a fighter, always had been, but with his Sub watching, he felt even more humiliated being caught like that. Jeff looked at him in horror.

"Leave him alone!" The BA Sub screamed and caught the bulky cop by surprise when his fist landed on the right cheek.  
"Jeff, no!"

Kurt struggled again, insulting the smirking Cop that held him at the cufflink. He tried to order him to free him, to no avail. He should have known that the police was not stupid enough to send Cops lower than AA.

"You worthless piece of shit." The injured Cop hissed. One hand covered the cheek that had been hit; the other pulled something out of a holder. Kurt fought harder and even though his commands loosened the hold the Cop had on him, it was never loose enough to let him escape.  
"Jeff, stop. Please don´t hurt him."

The Sub only looked at him, his body shaking to obey the command. The blue eyes then locked with the weapon the bulky cop had in his hand now, like he was mesmerized. For a short second, Jeff seemed to obey, his features losing the hate in them. Then he dodged forward, his fist raised as if to hit the man again. Meanwhile the woman that had come with the cops looked totally indifferent.

The next thing, Kurt saw was the black device hitting Jeff in his stomach, before the body of the Sub began to shake violently and oin an uncontrolled manner. Kurt knew he screamed Jeff's name as the Sub hit the ground and didn´t stand up for several seconds. The stun gun hadn't made much noise when it knocked the Sub out. If it did, Kurt hadn´t heard it over the screams.

"The show is over! Come on guys, try to bring the men into the car without causing another ruckus. I´ve had enough trouble for the whole week." The woman said, breaking out of her stupor.

They practically had to drag Kurt through the airport halls, while he screamed profanities about the government from the top of his lungs. Halfway through the building, the Cop hissed something in his ear that made him stop fighting.

"One more word and we will electro shock the shit out of your little Sub, no matter if he´s conscious or not. Do you know how much electricity the human body can withhold, because I don´t. We could test it though!"

Something about the way he said it, made Kurt believe he would actually try it. His hands were gripped much too forceful and people looked at him, he realized once he stopped yelling. That only caused him to raise his head even higher though. Outside of the airport, the sun was shining, oblivious to the ongoings on planet earth. They passed the busses and went over to the end of the long taxi line, the sound of high heels ringing in his head. The crowd of people grew less dense the farther away they got and he wondered why the police would park so far away from the entrance.

However willing Kurt now was, he still couldn´t suppress the cussing, when the Cop jerked at him, just as he wanted to walk further. His hands collided with the metal of the handcuffs and his muscles protested when his shoulders were being pulled on. Confused, he let his gaze linger on the black van with the tinted windows, whose doors slid open a moment later.

"What is going on? That is not a police car." Kurt said, wanting to turn around and confront the Officer. He had a feeling his Dom powers could even work on an AA Dom, if he just had enough time. That had been his plan when he had stopped fighting; persuading the Cops on their drive over.  
"You are insanely smart huh? Get in the car!"

"No! Who are you?"

Kurt lost his balance as he was shoved forward, his shins hitting against the car floorings and he fell. The right side of his face collided with the metal floor and his ears rung as the pain settled in.

"Oopsy Daisy, my fault." The Cop said following him inside the vacant, dark space he now lay in. Kurt's feet were given a push and he let out a growl.

"Karofsky, you know what to do with the Sub. Hurry up, or you´ll miss the fun of breaking this lady in."

At the mention of the Sub, Kurt's head cleared up a little. The fear seeping into his body had made him concerned about himself for a moment, but now all his attention was on the unconscious boy that was draped over the bulky Cops shoulder.

"Jeff, wake up! What are you planning on doing to him? Jeff! Jeff! Let me go you fucking monster."Kurt trashed around.

Tears were cloaking him up at all the possible horror scenarios that played in his mind. His Dom core was so focused on Jeff, that his body dismissed the feeling of hands kneading his buttocks.

"Calm down tiger. He won´t die. He´ll just a meet a more suiting master, an AB or AC Dom that was made to master him. Just like you will meet your perfect match." The Cop whispered, his hands sliding down Kurt's tights. Just as he was about to deny, when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"I know you think this won´t happen, but he can be very convincing. And if his Dom powers don´t break you, I will offer to do it!"

Kurt's vision was blurred by tears, but he made sure to memorize the sight of Jeff, limp on the shoulder of another man. He was afraid this was the last time he would see him. What if it was? Would this be it?

* * *

Blaine looked down on his hands and covered up the bruises on his wrists when he saw that the fabric of his pullover didn´t cover all of them. His heart beat at a fast pace, leaving his mouth dry and his thoughts jumbled. He knew that this moment would change his life, probably for worse, but he needed to do this. However much he had come to love his father in the past two years, he couldn´t sleep with the knowledge of Kurt ending up hurt because of him.

The next few minutes would ruin his life, his father would go back to hating him if he learned about Blaine's connection to the case and his chances with Kurt would drop dead to wither along with the early bloomer once it got too hot. You can do this Anderson, he reassured himself before ringing the bell of the Hummel-Hudson household. His eyes were trained on his shoes when the door opened, but the voice wasn´t the clear one of Kurt.

"Hello? Judge Anderson´s son, isn´t it?" the man said. Blaine gazed up to recognize Burt Hummel and look back down again.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson. I was wondering if…uhm…if I could talk to Kurt. I know it´s inappropriate to ask this, considering his status and mine and-"

"Listen, kiddo. Before you go on giving a presentation about Subs rights and stuff like that, I have to stop you. Kurt is gone for the claiming ceremony and won´t be back for two weeks." Burt said.

Blaine felt disappointed and humiliated at once. His face lit up at hearing the laughter apparent in Burt´s voice. Of course Kurt had a claiming ceremony. At least his father couldn´t hurt him anymore after that.

"Oh. I…well. I guess then it´s time for me to go. My congratulations on your son´s ceremony."

With that said, Blaine turned around and started to walk away. He had walked here, it had taken him over two hours, but he couldn´t have gone by car since Subs weren´t allowed a license without the consent of a master. And BB Subs were mostly deemed too fragile to drive a car, so Blaine couldn´t drive. He could have asked an assistant of his father, but then keeping it a secret would have been impossible. He prepared himself for another long journey, when the Dom´s voice stopped him.

"Hey Blaine, wanna come in? You know my stepson, Finn, is a BB Sub too and well, he hasn´t got many friends. I just thought you could talk a bit. From Sub to Sub. If you would like that. No pressure!"

It was an offer. Not an order, Blaine realized. Burt sounded genuine and nice, as if having Blaine come in would be a blessing. Part of him wanted to decline, being inside a foreign house, not sure if he would be safe there. But Burt was a congressman, he was the father of Kurt and he seemed to care so much for his kids. And, if Blaine was being honest, he hoped to have a glance inside Kurt´s room. Not that it would change anything, he was just being curious.

So he nodded and followed Burt inside the house. After pulling of his shoes and jacket, he waited together with the Dom after Burt had knocked on a door. The door swung open to reveal the big BB sub he had seen at the charity dinner. Even though Finn was really big, his posture made him seem smaller, as if he wanted to show the world how insignificant he felt. Without thinking about it, Blaine straightened his back a bit. Finn still seemed afraid, but his face was much calmer than it had been that evening.

"Finn, this is Blaine, one of Kurt´s friends. Can he come in?"

Blaine noticed the fleeting look Finn gave him, a suspicious expression as if he could determine if Blaine was a villain or a superhero. After long seconds, he nodded, deciding for the later one.

The door didn´t close behind Blaine, as he followed the bigger Sub inside of his room. The walls had little cowboys on them and made the possibility that someone as huge as Finn would live here seem ridiculous. But apparently he did live here.

"Ehm…you could sit on the couch." Finn offered and Blaine agreed with a nod before sitting down.

The atmosphere felt heavy, like the air just before a thunderstorm. Both of them kept silent for a while, the Show moderators in the TV the only ones talking. Blaine now realized how stupid this idea had been. What had he thought he could talk to him about? His feelings?

"So…" Blaine said, trying to say something without really doing so.

"So…"

"Nice wallpaper. Gives off an independent and strong feeling."

Finn chuckled. "Come on, you don´t actually think that..do you?."

Blaine started smiling before shaking his head no. He had heard the voice break as Finn added the afterthought. The Sub had almost seemed afraid of offending him with his assumption and that was the moment he realized how similar they were. He knew about the abuse Finn had gone through, at least he heard his father mention something like that and maybe he shouldn´t feel like knowing what he went through. But he knew he acted like that around his father too, always on the edge.

"It´s funny how I´ve never met another BB sub except for my Mom. You´d think I would have many question right now, but I actually don´t." Blaine said.

Slowly he broke his look at the wall to look at Finn instead. Their eyes met, but neither of them lowered their eyes in submission, because they were equal.

"Me neither. Do you know how to play Basketball?"

From all the movies Blaine had watched alone in his room, whenever his father was home, he knew what a teenager answer should sound lie. ´Do I know Baseball? I could kick your ass in my sleep.´ or something cheesy along the line. He opted saying that, but chose not to, when he realized that wouldn´t be him. And Finn made him confident enough to try to show his true colors.  
"I do, even if knowing and doing something are different things. I never actually played it though."

Finn nodded and retrieved a basketball from under his bed, before asking Blaine if he wanted to play outside. He agreed and for hours after that, they tried throwing the ball into the hoop. Finn was good at it, even if his height was an advantage, Blaine said, but after a while, Blaine actually sunk a few shots. They didn´t really compete, so neither of them counted the points. Mostly they were quiet and when they talked it concerned unimportant matters like sports or television. Still, walking back home, Blaine was happy with the promise he had made to return the next day.

* * *

"Sir, there are uhm…complications." Clarine said.

Brian looked up from the book he was reading, knowing that his gaze alone would crumble the superior appearance Clarine usually liked to give off.

"If I wanted to hear mindless rambles, I could have watched daytime TV."

"Of course. We have gone through with the plan as we should, Kurt was in the back of the van, but…"

The AA Dom looked at her, as she fidgeted. A few fill words left her mouth as she fumbled for the words to describe the situation. Some people would have thought her behavior was ridiculous or even funny, Brian wasn´t one of them. A part of him even wanted to throw the book at her, but he knew she wasn´t worth it.

"Tell me what had happened today with Kurt!" He insisted instead.

Immediately she obeyed.

"We wanted to drug him as you ordered, but he seems to be immune. That´s why the cleaning you wanted for him is impossible to maintain, as he struggles harshly."

That was deemed to be interesting. Kurt should have responded to the narcotics for AA Doms. That he didn´t could only mean he had an immense will to stay awake. He was stronger than expected. A smile crept up Brian´s face.

"Officer Karofsky is severely hurt because Kurt broke into his mind and ordered him to free him and then drown himself. Officer Smythe and your men could catch him before he could flee and safe the Cop."

Clarine continued, looking uneasy the more she spoke.

"Where is he now?"

For a short second the judge could see the uncertainness in his assistance eyes, but as soon as she glanced at him she knew who he could only mean. The whole situation had been better than he could have possibly imagined.

"In the basement dungeon, Sir. He is shackled to the wall, with Officer Smythe at watch for now." She replied.

Without sparing her a glance, Brian passed her leaving her kneeling on the floor of his study. Excitement bubbled through him, like it always did when he was in court and had a big case ahead of him. But Kurt was nothing like the AA Doms he sometimes met. He had almost believed the compassionate way in which he cared for his brother or the fact that he was gay made him soft, but he really reminded him of himself.

He went downstairs at a slow pace, no need to hurry. He could hear his wife cooking dinner, humming to the sound of classical music. Every time he heard this, a smile crept up his face. There had been a time when she was really into rock-music, a remainder of her dad she had said, but now he had convinced her to like classics like Bach or Mozart. He made a quick detour to press a kiss on her cheek and to tell her it smelled wonderful, before crossing the hall. The front door opened to reveal his son, obviously sneaking in, his back hunched and his eyes opening in shock as he faced him. His cheeks were blushed, as if he had spend a long time being outside.  
"Good evening father." Blaine muttered, avoiding eye contact from then on.

"Where have you been?"

Brian took in the curly state of his son´s hair, a look of disdain crossing his face. His son should know how important appearance was, and the mess his hair was in now was inacceptable.

"I..um…outside!"

"Outside where? Meeting this AB Dom who approached you on the charity dinner? I thought I told you to stay inside or take one of my men with you. Have I not made myself clear?" The judge spat. The warm feelings of love for his wife and excitement gone and replaced by irritation. Maybe Blaine wasn´t as obedient as he thought he was, but as soon as Kurt was broken they would build themselves anew.

"No, really, no. I was at Kurt's house to talk to him. To invite him to the Regionals."

Brian had seen the flinch at the mention of the AB Dom and he would let it slip, for today. He had far more important things at hand, Blaine could wait.

"Don´t try to approach him anymore before I say so. In one week he will be all yours." Brian said, giving his son a dismissive gesture and watched as he disappeared upstairs.

For now it was better to let him believe Kurt wasn´t in the house yet. He doubted it would take more than one or two days to break even the strong Dom if it was him handling the situation, but still. As totally submissive as his son was, he couldn´t let him near Kurt yet.

Slipping easily through the door hidden behind a bookshelf- the classical- he descended the stairs down to the basement. Voices penetrated his ears, the low tenor too deep to be Kurt's. But faintly, as if belonging to the background noise, grunts and rattling chains added to the atmosphere. A condescending smile crept up the judge´s face and as soon as he entered the big room, his eyes found the place the AA Dom was bound. The chains Blaine had spent two days in when he was confirmed BB Sub.

The basement was not a torture-chamber per se. It only held wine-shelves standing on the right end of the room, with liquor too expensive to ever drink, wooden floor and a grey, raw brick wall. And of course a wall with chains and shekels in which Kurt's arms now were secured in, tied together above his head, while his legs were shackled at shoulder wide length. The relentless way in which the boy struggled left no doubt that the bricks were scratching at his back and legs, since he was only clad in his jeans.

Grunts left the gagged lips, meaningless not knowing his words. Brian stood there in front of him, just challenging him by holding the Doms gaze. He stared into the narrowed blue eyes, waiting for the inevitable. His eyes burnt after several seconds without blinking, but the smug expression never left his face. He had time, he could wait. When Kurt finally closed his eyes and turned his head to the side in shame, Brian let out a huffed laugh. He would crush him, that much was clear

"Sir, Gayface has almost killed Officer Karofsky and it took three men to put him in the position he is now in. I have to admit without his constant babbling and shirt, he is decently fuck-material."

The judgmental and serious face reprimanded the Dom Officer, who had apparently thought that he had any right just because he had done a not even decent job.

"I mean, it´s probably safer if I stay here, just in case he gets Bossy, Sir." Officer Smythe muttered. Brian had been a judge long enough to know when someone lied. _She had wanted it.- I didn´t want him dead, he just fell and it…it happened._

"Out!"

He didn´t spare the cop another glance, his whole focus was on Kurt, who had began to struggle and scream again. The door closed with a thud and they were alone. A part of him wanted to just open the drawer, take out the whip and beat him senseless until the pent-up anger about Blaine dissolved. The other part was more like his true nature, manipulating and slowly breaking his from the inside out. It would take longer, but it would be so much more beautiful to watch.  
"I assume you know why you are here? I want you to be my son´s Dom and you will want him too. You know from the first moment I saw you, I thought you were interesting; caring so much for a stepbrother who is broken beyond repair. Hearing now you almost killed an AA Dom with an order of yours, only makes you so much more intriguing. For the whole week I have watched you and your disgrace of a Sub."

Brian paused when Kurt's muffled screams got louder. Kurt didn´t stop screaming for a while, but it subsided with time.

"I have seen you fight more than one time. I bet he was a little much to handle with your broken brother still clinging to you. Blaine would be so obedient for you. It´s almost a disgrace how submissive he is, even more so than his mother. When I was your age, I always wanted the perfect Sub, servicing me and loving only me. I know you want that too. Why bother with a imperfect BA Sub when you can have Blaine? He could love you and you could share some faggish conversations."

Feeling bored by the soliloquy he undid the ball-gag, which took a while with Kurt trashing around. As soon as the gag has left the Doms mouth, he started yelling.

"Undo me! What have you done to Jeff? Where is Jeff? Free me! Help! You fucking monster have no right to keep me here. My father will sue you! Unshackle me!"

"No. Shut up!" The judge said, his voice calm but filled with more power than Kurt's. He watched as the yelling stopped, only to start anew again. The blue in Kurt's eyes hadn´t wavered a bit.

"I will never love your son, no matter what you do. If he ever gets near me, I will make sure to break him. He will kill himself not even after one minute with me. Do you get that? I will kill him if you don´t tell me where my Sub is. Where have you brought him? Free me!"

Brian felt a tiny flicker of want to obey in the back of his mind, too short to make him move, but still there. Kurt was perfect for Blaine. He waited until the rush of cusses, orders and threats were exchanged by violent struggles and grunts.

"Jeffrey Sterling is currently in a ware house outside of Ohio. With him are some of my men, always willing to teach imperfect Subs some manners. For now they are ordered to guard him, but I'm sure they hope for my permission to teach him how to be obedient. Would you like that?"

"I will kill you. Undo me. Undo me! Undo me!" Kurt yelled again, his hair now plastered to his sweaty face, his blue eyes piercing with rage. For the second time this day, Brian felt like unshackling him was a good idea, something he should do, but he dismissed the thought just as quickly.

"Stop yelling!" Kurt looked at him, eyes opening in shock when the yelling turned into a slightly more moderate volume.

"I won´t train you like I´d do with a Sub, but you will be broken in any possible way until you can only beg to be freed. Beg for Blaine. If drugs don´t work on your body, maybe no food for three days will weaken you enough to have a better conversation."

"I hate you. Undo me!"

"Shut up!"

"I won´t. I will never break. You can shackle me here, but my mind can never be reset! You can´t make me love your son." Kurt said, before spitting at Brian. The judge growled, wiping away the saliva from his right cheek and slapping Kurt with the same hand. A dull sound echoes through the basement when Kurt´s head collided with the brick wall.

"You will regret doing that Kurt!" He hissed, crossing he room to open the drawer with the key he had on a chain.

Searching and finding the glossy whip, he took it out and let it crack in the air. The leather felt solid in his hands and the sound in the air would have made anyone flinch but Kurt.

Brian lashed out, letting the whip collide with the soft flesh of the ribcage, too fast to comprehend, only shown by the dark red mark now on the pale skin. He waited for any kind of sign that it had hurt the AA Dom, but Kurt just looked at him angry as before, no sound pouring though his lips. Another lash and another, ribcage and stomach- no reaction.

"Tell me how much it hurts!" Brian snapped, his calmness resolving with each hit. He could see it in Kurt's face that the order had hit bulls eye, but he waited for any outward sign that just wouldn´t happen.

He repeated the words with each his, louder and louder until Kurts lips shook ith exhaustion and need to obey. But he didn´t. Not even when his skin gave in to the pressure and broke, blood oozing from the wounds. Not even when he repeated his command several times.

Brian only stopped hitting when Kurt's eyes finally fluttered shut, his body sinking powerlessly into the chains. This night, even though the knowledge he had in a way defeated Kurt by whipping him into unconsciousness, the feelings of success just wouldn´t kick in. Instead the smug smile on the Doms face just before he blacked out had burned into his mind.

* * *

Question: Rape- yes, no? I could write it, but what do my readers think? too much?

Blaine will soon meet Kurt, though I´m sure it won´t be all that fluffy candycotten-soft at first ;D

And you will see more of the Finn / blaine friendship :DDD

And yay for strong Kurt! :D

Reviews fuel me. Sorry if this had more mistakes, I´m terribly tired! .


	4. I don t know

**A/N: Yep. I was super busy. Damn school. But I have hollyday breaks now so yeah time to write. Blaine and Kurt finally meet but it won´t be fluffy at all. Kurt is really dark in this chapter but mostly because, come on who wouldn´t hate Blaine if one was Kurt right then? :D I WOULD! Even if thas almost impossible :D**

**W: This chapter was kinda really angsty. So if that isn´t your cup of tea...I don´t know if skipping it would be good, but you know. You could. Even If I really like the Chapter. Mostly because I am one big Angst-Whore. But I think this will be the peak of angst in this story and it´s not overly much meassured with what I personally could handle. :D**

**I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Wuhu :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews and new followers *-* Bestest!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_He put it on me, I put it on_**  
**

_Like there was nothing Wrong!_

_It didn´t fit it wasn´t right. _

_Wasn´t just the size._

_They say: You know when you know._

_I DON´T KNOW!_

_-Katy Perry_

* * *

Blaine sat slumped on Finn´s couch, a guitar in his hand. His fingers hurt whenever he moved them too much, but he enjoyed that. Last night had been drastic, had driven him to beating his wrists bloody and clawing at his scalp with his short-bit nails. He felt Finn watch him playing random chords just to fill the silence and distract himself. His new found friend hadn´t asked any questions when Blaine showed up on his front door. "Wanna play the drums?" He had asked, but after realizing that Blaine couldn´t keep a beat up for life, he had grabbed his father's old guitar and handed it to him. And now here they sat, both occupied with their own troubles, but both incompetent at handling problems of others on top of theirs.

Blaine played another song, this time picking at the strings. Finn who had finally recognized a song, hummed along. That distracted Blaine enough to roll up his sleeves in order to prevent the loose fabric to get caught in the strings. It took a look at Finn´s face to understand what he had revealed. His eyes were fixed on Blaine´s wrists, but he didn´t make a sound. He didn´t ask what had happened, he didn´t tell him to stop. Finn and Blaine were quiet, looking at each other. Time passed and Blaine looked down at his swollen, blue and red arms lying on top of the guitar.

"I never did that. I often thought about it. Wondered if it would…you know..release some pressure. I was too scared of pain though."

Feeling worse about himself and cornered, Blaine did the only thing he knew. He tried to be stronger, be a Dom.

"Shut it! I will not sit here and let me be judged by a lowly Sub. This is my body and I can do with it as I please! At least I am strong enough to punish myself, while you are constantly afraid. You´re abhorrent."

"Dude I…This Is not what I meant." Finn said, his voice now lowered as well as his eyes.

"Dude? Don´t call me that and show more respect."

Blaine stood up, towering over the big guy who cowered on the couch in fear now. It took two whispered words to snap him back to his usual self.

"Please Sir...I will be good again."

All the anger about himself being a Sub left him at the presence of a boy who he could call a friend. The only one who understood and he had ruined it in mere seconds. Instantly Blaine pulled at his gelled hair and whimpered in frustration and pain.

"I am sorry Finn. What you have just witnessed is me being at my weakest. I sometimes pretend to be a Dom when I feel cornered and small. It´s an order thing, something I can barely control. I can only ask for your forgiveness."

With this, Blaine stepped away further, afraid it would scare Finn otherwise and partly glad to be away from the all too familiar wreck he had caused.

"Sir…Dude. I am confused. I need to talk to Kurt." Finn mumbled.

His fingers trembled when he retrieved his phone. He completely ignored the other boy in the room, only listening to Kurt´s voicemail announcement. Finn slumped further in disappointment and confusion when he realized he was alone with his problem this time. Blaine continued pulling at his hair with one hand, while the other squeezed the bruised wrist, never noticing Finn watching him.

"We are so damaged." Finn whispered, getting Blaine´s attention.

"We are."

Slowly Blaine walked over to the couch again, trying not to be offended when Finn slid further away. At least they talked again.

"What is your drug? Oh and please call me whatever, just don´t Dude me. That always sounds like a jock-cliché name."

"Before meeting Kurt I took Phinolyn to keep me calm, Lutice to sleep, Fenor to suppress anxiety attacks and Antidreppressants against the sadness. As soon as he moved in, he threw them all away and showed me how to survive without them. Like the sound of the beach to distract me so I can sleep." Finn replied.

Blaine watched him as he twirled around a drumstick, never letting it fall. Those were the drugs he was talking about. At least that was what he called them, since they seemed to kick in and help like he assumed drugs would.

"Things like the drumstick and the sound of the beach I meant when I said drugs. Yours seem healthier than mine. Your drumstick and music are my hair-pulling and wrist-banging. I wished I was like you."

"You don´t want that. What you want is a Dom like Kurt to teach you healthier ways. If the guitar helps, you can borrow it man."

Aside from the fact that ´man´ was no improvement to Dude, he smiled at the kindness he was receiving even after being mean. Still, he had several instruments at home and knew how to play them all. Not in a perfect way, but good enough to impress whatever guests his mother invited to a little Anderson concert.

"Thank you, but I have one at home." Blaine got up, straightened his clothes, pulled down his sleeves again and turned to Finn.

"Anyway, I need to be home soon. Again, sorry for behaving like that, it was nothing I am proud to show."

Finn avoided his gaze, maybe because he was still afraid of him, or maybe because he looked at Blaine´s wrists. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something. Blaine waited for the movie-words. Words of encouragement and understanding, like the things people said in books and movies. Words that would cut deep enough to change his life.

"Bye."

* * *

Kurt didn´t know if minutes passed, or if he had hung here a day or more already. Being here felt timeless. His mouth had turned dry without any beverage and his shoulders hurt from the position he was kept in. Adding to that were the whip-lashes he had received. He felt unlike himself, filthy and weak. The only thing keeping him awake was the thought of Jeff and the bastard upstairs, probably now scheming new ways of being unsuccessful in breaking him. He wouldn´t break. Not even when his body was weak, his mind would focus on this one task when it needed to. Resisting.

"Hungry? Thirsty? Needy?" The ward asked him, eating a sandwich while sitting on a chair not far away from him. Kurt had remained ungagged, but silent, wanting to keep the strength he had left for more important tasks than replying to one-word questions. But he had to admit that with hearing the guy talk, even if it was utterly annoying, he was distracted from the pain. Silence was his enemy as well as the binds were.

"God, without your ladyface, you would be delicious. I am sure he will give me permission to fuck you, face against the wall of course, if you continue being difficult. Never fucked a Dom, but I imagine it´s a thrill."

Kurt remained quiet, ignoring the insults and threats. The other AA Dom stood up then, walked over to him and let his gloved hand run over the parts where he had been spared by the whip.

"You remind me of some sub Hummel. He was so willing for me. He even left his family for me, In exchange for all I had to offer." A finger dipped inside an open wound and Kurt struggled to keep a hiss inside. "We fucked every night and every day. He was perfect…mostly. He was one of those AA Subs that thought they had a right. That a relationship between a Master and them included their satisfaction. I whipped those thoughts right out of him in only one night. You wouldn´t bend that easily right? You would be more fun to break. You would be worth keeping, unlike all those pathetic whores." Nails dug into his lashes then and Kurt let out a scream.

"What is…? Step away from my Dom!" A voice said. Sebastian turned around to see Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine came home to complete darkness and silence. He sighed gratefully as he closed the front door and leant against it. Walking home had been a too long journey to prevent him from remembering yesterday's events. Sliding down the door, he hugged his knees before biting down on his wrists.

"_You not only disappoint me in being a BB Sub, but being a lousy one"? _

He bit down harder, tasting blood.

"_Kneel! Present! Open your legs wider! Faster, Blaine!"_

His father had tried to train him for Kurt. For hours he had shown him how to properly kneel or stand. How to talk, to behave and walk. Things like that should have felt natural to Blaine. They actually did. But whenever he was ordered to do something and he complied, his father had complained. Rough hands had pressed his head lower, until his nose und forehead touched the ground. Legs had kicked his legs wider and wider, until his muscles screamed in protest. His father hadn´t been brutal, not really. Just rough. More than his actions, his words had hurt.

"_I can´t believe I have to teach you this. If you were an AA Dom and you would see the Sub you are now, you would know how pathetic and graceless you look. It´s almost funny how bad you are at this."_

"_I am sorry Sir."_

"_You should be! No son of mine will bring me disgrace. So let´s start from the top. On your knees. Not fast enough. Again!"_

It had taken him three hours to be satisfying enough to go to bed. Not in any way good enough to have approval of his father to rest. It were the tears that had spilled that had turned his father soft again. Blaine probably had reminded him of his mother and though he should feel happy about being finished for the day, he only felt worse about himself.

"_That´s it for today. You have improved a little. By the time we have finished, you will be the best Sub this world has to offer."_

"_Thank you for taking time to train me Sir." Blaine said, tired but with hopes of getting better, of making his father proud for the first time._

"_I just wished you were a AA Dom and I wouldn´t have to be so hard on you."_

_As soon as the doors closed, Blaine heard the voices in his head, now as loud as they were when he had been told that for the first time,_

_**You should be a Dom. Pathetic Sub! Be a man! **_

_In desperation to make them stop, he threw his wrists against the metal of his bedpost again, like he had so many times prior. Only this time he continued until he was dizzy with pain. His vision was blurred, but he could see the dark red color of his wrists and patches of broken skin. It hurt to move his fingers too much, so he laid down, holding his arms far away from his body, as if it would make the evidence of his weakness disappear. _

The evidence hadn´t disappeared. It was now black and blue and swollen under the fabric of his sleeves. Moving his hand too much still hurt, but made it easier to finally shut the voices up. They hadn't been this vivid for a long time. Only his father could make them appear so loud and he was lucky to be alone in the house for now. This way he didn´t have to get up from the floor yet. His thoughts drifted off to scenarios in which he was finally happy. Recently they all had one thing in common. Kurt.

Blaine knew that he shouldn´t trust in the words of his father, saying Kurt would be his. He had never been lucky enough to believe that whoever his father chose for him would truly love him. Not the way he imagined being loved felt like. Seeing Kurt, he had caught a glimpse of it for the first time. Not love for the Dom, but the love and devotion Kurt had towards his brother. It had stood out in a charity event full of self-obsessed people who bought anything they wanted. That led Blaine to wonder if Kurt could love him even more than that. He never would. Still, his father had taken many things from him, but his dreams and imagination had remained.

So imagining Kurt finding him this broken down at the frontdoor, sweep him up, cover his wounds with kisses and telling him to never do that again, made him happy. Blaine was almost too occupied to hear the low mumbling. If he hadn´t been that close to the basement hidden behind a bookshelf and known it was there, he would have gone upstairs to sleep. A scream, really low and only hearable in the complete silence and proximity, sounded from the room again. Blaine stumbled a little when he got up, but curiosity kept him walking towards the room with the bookshelf in it, that would reveal the secret room. A part of him was afraid to see his parents in there, but he was fairly certain they had an important client they would visit today. Pulling at the grey book to be led inside, he heard the voices more clearly now. Voices of people he didn´t now. It was human nature to want to flee from the unknown danger, but Blaine kept going. It was unlikely for a thief to find this room, so who else could be in here?

Slowly descending the stairs, Blaine´s eyes flickered shut at the sight that greated him. His first instinct was to ask what the hell was going on. Why was Kurt here, chained to the wall and a man Blaine didn't know in front of him? This was not happening. His was pure imagination, right? Wrong! He had to come up with something to send the man, who has probably been hired by his father, away and talk to the Dom alone. But how? Blue eyes spotted him from across the room, indicating his time to think of something was up.

* * *

"What is…? Step away from my Dom!" Kurt heard the BB Sub say. He stood straight and strong, his voice had the underlying tone of dominance to it, but Kurt could see through it. The shaking hands would give him away if it weren´t for the fact that Kurt knew who this was. Blaine Anderson, the fucker that caused this whole problem. The reason for Jeff´s possible suffer. Kurt wanted to rip him apart, inch by inch and he would. Patience was something that came with being a Dom, but right in this moment, he had to clench his teeth in protest.

"Your Dom? Pardon moi, but you dwarf are…?" The Cop asked, now facing away from Kurt. His nails were still scrapped lightly against the wounds.

"Blaine Anderson. Son of your employer and empowered to order you around if I wanted to."

"You are Brian's son? I thought you were supposed to be a weak BB-Sub and not some strange impression of a Dom."

Despite of his mockery, the Cop´s hands finally left Kurt alone while his proud stance and appearance changed slightly. He may not be the smartest, but apparently he knew when to bend for money.

"Well, I thought he would invest his money better than in some pervert with no manners. Seems like we were both wrong."

"You little-"  
"I would advice you one last time to leave us alone. My father can get really angry at people who go against me." Blaine said, stepping closer.

Kurt watched the Cop huff and then walk away, muttering. A surge of happiness ran through Kurt´s body as his weakened mind processed what being alone with the Sub meant. He could crush him! Brian would come home to his dead son and Kurt would die in peace knowing he had caused the man the same agony. The door closed, shutting the boys away from the rest of the world.

Lost in thoughts of torture, Kurt hadn't noticed Blaine drawing nearer. It took a warm hand at the shackles on his arms to snap him out of it. Blaine's face was mere centimeters away, as he fumbled with the metal, his face set in determination. Kurt sucked in a breath at the proximity he had missed the days he was here. He couldn´t understand why Blaine wanted to free his hands, but he wouldn´t protest. This way he could inflict even physical pain. Low grunts and moans escaped Blaine´s lips and looking at the hands that were about to undo him, he saw why. The sleeves of the sweater had slipped lower to reveal swollen wrists and dark bruises. Part of him wanted to worry, ask himself if Blaine was like Finn had been like once, but the bigger part caused him to smile. It would be so easy to destroy him. He had actually planed to do it quick, with just one order. But maybe he would let the suicide stretch, like his own torture had been.

"I can´t get them off, damnit. God, I am sorry. He must have hid the keys somewhere." Blaine said, still pulling at the metal shackles, as if his physical strength would change anything.

"Blaine, tell me what caused the bruises!" Kurt said, his voice hoarse, but undoubtably with the intention to be an order.

Blaine looked at him, for what seemed like the first time. Their eyes met briefly before he lowered them respectfully.

"I did, Sir."

"Don´t call me that!"

At the hissed voice, Blaine flinched and let go of the shackles. The boy pretending to be powerful was gone and left the weak BB Sub instead.

"I am sorry, Master." Blaine bettered himself.

"I am not your anything you pathetic excuse of a Sub!"

Kurt was unable to hold it in any longer. He felt nothing more than hate for this boy. This was Brian´s son. That way, he didn´t feel sorry, when Blaine gasped and pulled at his hair. So he _was_ like Finn. But no, Kurt didn´t feel sorry.

"Now why would you do that to yourself? What drives you into insanity?"

"My father he…You are right. I am a terrible Sub. I should have been an AA-Dom and the voices just won´t shut up about it. Only punishment helps me over it."

Father-Issues- if Kurt hadn´t been in agonizing pain he would have laughed about such trivialities. This was just a spoilt rich kid who had disappointed his father, not someone who deserved his pity at all. He felt better about hating and planning to kill him now, despite of the inhumanity in such thoughts.

"You should have been an AA-Dom, just like your father, he is right with that. I assume you hit your wrists for punishment, but it doesn´t help permanently? That´s proof of your incompetence to do even that. Try harder! Hurt yourself more!" He ordered with as much might as he could muster with being hurt.

Watching Blaine, he expected the Sub to show any indication that he had taken another blow, breaking his mental state in even tinier bits. Kurt waited for it, but got confused, when Blaine´s eyes were raised once again to meet his directly.

"No, I won´t listen to a powerless Dom who refuses to become mine! Words like these made me what I am now. I am defying and thus not as vulnerable as to give in to feeble wishes!"

When Blaine was finished talking his body shook. It was as if his body was fighting against his mind about the command. Kurt was about to open his mouth again, to end this game he had started much quicker. He knew repeating orders, even in his state, would break the laughable Dom-wall Blaine hid behind. _Kill yourself! Kill yourself!_

"Blaine, go up to your room right now! I will get to you right after I am finished with him." Brian said from upstairs, making Kurt trash out again in his chains.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine replied, before Kurt could order anything. He was gone too fast.

Descending the stairs, his son had run up seconds ago, was the man that caused his misery. The instant the Dom arrived, Kurt´s thoughts were steered in one direction only. Jeff. Where was Jeff?

"You worm tried to mess with my son? What have you told him to do? I swear to god, your Sub will face any punishment possible if you hurt Blaine in any way!"

Brian seemed to be as angry as Kurt was. Good. At least now they were on common ground.  
"Tell me where Jeff is first!"

Kurt felt a hand on his throat, choking him. Right now, it was obvious who was mightier, and Kurt struggled to appear impassive about it, while inside he feared. What if he gave in to commands soon? He was so hungry and thirsty.

"Listen, I am the one in charge. You will either tell me what you said to Blaine, or I will make a quick call to the men supervising Jeff and make you listen to him scream while they have permission to do whatever they want with him. I assume you wanted to wait until your ceremony to take his virginity? My men will take that and more from him. After that he will be brought to the slave market, so I can at least squeeze some money out of him."

"Please…" Kurt wheezed with the last air his body could use. Dark dots appeared in his vision and his limps grew heavy. Dying here would spare him the knowledge of Jeff's suffering. But he couldn´t die here. He had to survive, if not for him, then for Jeff. Brian smiled at having won and loosened the grip enough to let Kurt breathe.

"I asked him why he hurt himself and he told me. I ordered him to hurt himself more. He refused though."

"Don´t lie to me! My son would never be as low as to damage himself. He was raised better!" Brian screamed, again cutting off Kurt´s air supply. Unable to talk, Kurt trashed around. The wounds on his bare chest reopened under the pressure and his body grew even weaker without food to provide him with energy. But the action loosened Brian´s hand enough to make him able to talk once again.

"Look at his wrists!"

´Shortly after he finally felt the darkness surround him as he became light headed. He heard Brian talk, but he slipped into unconsciousness and couldn´t comprehend anything after that.

* * *

Blaine broke down the instant his feet stepped into his room. He didn´t even bother to shut the door or acknowledge his mother that had followed him upstairs. The weakly uttered orders began to seep in and even though he struggled to ignore them, his eyes instinctively looked around for objects that would cause him pain if he just beat himself with them hard enough.

"Oh god. Honey, what is wrong? Honey?" His mother screeched as he got up to his bed to do the usual, in attempt to clear his thoughts.

"Blaine? Please, stop. Oh my god….Oh my…Brian! Brian you have to stop him!"

Blaine hadn't realized what he had done in front of his mother, before blood seeped out of his already swollen wrists after he had bashed them into the metal countless times. His mother didn´t use his father's name. Ever. Now, looking at the unusual pale face and her tears, Blaine finally settled back into reality. She had seen him do this. But it still wasn´t enough. He had to hurt himself more. He had to be a Dom. Did Doms do this? He was confused and ripped at his hair, trying to focus. Delicate hands held his then, but he wouldn´t stop.

"Blaine, stop. Please, stop. You are hurting yourself!" She pleaded.

He shook her off, causing her to stumble backwards, only to be stopped by her husband that was now standing in the room.

"Hands over your head and on your knees Blaine!"

His body obeyed first, then his mind caught up. Pain seeped through his body as he was forced to hold his hands up for several seconds. Like the good sub his father expected him to be, he locked his gaze with the carpet. Nausea swept through him at the loud sobs of his mother and the knowledge that he had caused it. The ´Yes, Sir´got caught in his throat, making him feel worse about himself.

"Shh. Don´t cry sweetheart." He heard his father say. And for what seemed like the first time in month, he didn´t command. He almost seemed like the human behind his status.

"It´s our son Brian. We haven´t done anything to protect him. I should have known. I should have been a better mother!"

"It´s not your fault. How could we have known…that he would do something like that to himself?"

Blaine trembled powerlessly. While his parents embraced each other he was kept kneeling. He missed half of the conversation, drowned in pity.

"I´ll call Dr. Greener, he will know what to do."

His mother then bend down to hug him, rubbing her hands quickly up and down his back, while he stayed in a stupor, fixed with the heavy order. Blaine´s eyes followed her slippers when she left the room. Being alone with his father let his heart beat faster and every silent second drove him father up the edge. When Brian finally spoke, he sounded defeated, unlike anything Blaine had ever heard him sound.

"Why? Do you have any idea how much you hurt your mother with that?"

Blaine winced, feeling the blood of his painful wrists trickle down his raised arms to pool in the crook of his elbow. It had never been his intention to hurt anyone other than himself with punishing him.

"I am so sorry, Sir."

"You should be. I doubt that Kurt is the right Dom for you. Or anyone other than a psychologist who knows how to treat you right, for that matter."

Like being struck by lightning, Blaine´s body was filled with new power and he finally looked up at his father. He couldn´t mean that. He had promised him that Kurt would be his, and even if he had told himself that this wouldn´t come true, he realized he had never doubted it either.

"Please, Sir. I will stop behaving like this. You know Kurt is my perfect match. When he is finally over his old Sub, he can take care of me the best." Blaine explained, swaying on his feet lightly when a new wave of pain collided.

"I will think about it. For now, you will remain on your knees until Dr. greener arrives, do you understand?" Brian asked firmly.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

So there is that!. I warned you. :D Since more of you were against the rape, which would have happened between Sebastian and Kurt, cause seriously, I dig them just as well, I won´t write it.

So I promise Blaine will get better and urt and Blaine will meet next chapter as well. And soon Kurt will struggle with hating him and it will turn happier. Promise :D

Leave your thoughts about this chapter, if praise or critique and I will hopefully reply if I haven´t forgotten it again. SORRY :C

LOVE YOU!


	5. Give Me Love

**Damn It was high time for another chapter. But you know I needed to write for the Klaine reverse Bang and such. And have exams right now. But I promise in the summer hollydays I will sit down and write much faster xc. Hope some of you are still there.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Give me love_

Brian Anderson felt sickness creep through his body. Several hours after seeing Blaine hurting himself, it still made him want to throw up. At first, his instincts had kicked in and he had consoled his Sub, his wife, who had stopped sobbing when her eyelids grew too heavy and she was finally able to sleep. It was only after that that Brian realized who he should really worry about. Blaine, his son he had held in his arms when he was just minutes old, with whom he had visited any football game he could fit into his tight schedule. The one he had always helped stand up against his older brother. This constant sunshine, with his curls and passionate eyes was now up in his room talking to a psychiatrist and Brian dreaded the conversation with all the more, because he knew how the truth was able to ruin the perfect bubble of his image.

It was his fault Blaine had coped with hurting himself, whenever he couldn´t fulfill an order. He should have known better than to be blinded by his status. Did it change Blaine Anderson when he was proven to be a BB Sub? Actually, how should he know? He had been too occupied with thinking of ways to stuff his disappointment into and about what would be a fitting punishment. So when the doctor knocked on his office door, he knew that Brian would have to be a father from now on and listen to what he would have to change. And that would be the bitterest medicine an AA-Dom had to swallow. Someone below him, at least according to status, listing lots of instructions he had to follow in order to be the one title he lacked. Dad.

"Come on in."

had graying red hair, lots of freckles and round glasses on his pointy nose. The white coat he had worn the last time Mr. Anderson had seen him in was abandoned to make place for a green turtle-neck shirt and blue pants. All in all, he didn´t visibly appear to be an AB-Dom, or an authority, which may have helped talking to Blaine.

"Good evening . I´ve had time to talk to Blaine and Kurt and would like to discuss the procedure I would advice your son to go through."

"Go ahead. I will be listening." Brian said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk he sat at. Dr. greener took a seat, leaning back and smiling at him. He was as calm as Brian would like to be himself. Even after being paid to keep his mouth shut about the obvious hostage in his cellar, the doctor was calm. That probably said much about the amount of secrets he kept and how many abused people he had seen in his life. Not that he was shocked, since he as a judge had probably heard worse stories. The only difference was that he was never concerned about someone's mental wellbeing.

"Blaine had told me about the pressure of commands he feels. That is not unusual by BB Subs their age. They tend to be easily influenced and treated as lower individuals by people. Your son has trouble with handling commands he can´t fulfill, causing stress and self-loathing that can, as it is in his case, lead to self-injuring. The cause of his mental instability seem to be often repeated commands referring to his status and sexuality." At that point, Brian swallowed the lump in his throat along with the sickness. The guilt clung to him like gum though."However, you will probably be relieved to hear that this condition can be treated."

He nodded. "And how much will the medicine be?"

Dr. Greener laughed at that, holding his defined belly, before quickly composing himself when he saw that Mr. Anderson was the opposite of amused.

"Well, it depends. I could prescribe him various pills that would suppress his subcore and make him immune to orders or stress, or really, any emotion. That would be the cheapest, harshest and, to put it frankly, the fastest way to turn someone into a breathing zombie."

Realizing that he needed to ask for the other option, as this was something the doctor opposed of, he grumbled lowly before probing.

"Or?"

"Or a Dom, either one of his family members or a claim with someone who supports him will set him on the right track again. That way, only one person would command him and we´d schedule a few meetings to have professional guidance along the healing process."

"And who do you suggest, would do that?" Brian asked, irritation prickling on his skin, but he had his judge face on. The angry and intimidating expression would wait until it was needed.

"As I said, I talked to Kurt." leaned forward, as if what he was about to say was of utmost importance."He is not a violent person. He just acts this way because his senses tell him to either help his sub or revenge him. It´s a predominant instinct to protect what you own, you get that right?"

In response, the judge leaned back, intertwining his fingers in front of his chest and smirked. was as much of quack doctor as all of them were, but apparently he knew business really well. All this shit about caring for Blaine not being drugged was bullshit, he just knew that drugging Kurt would be an far more likely option Mr. Anderson would choose.

"I assume you mean you can get rid of this instinct? Make him forget that filthy creature he called his and will in turn help Blaine?"

"It´s not as easy as you phrase it. I am afraid that drugging him would harm Blaine in the long run."

Brian stood up, pacing slowly behind his desk. His patience had run thin with the process of the evening and he felt drained by the amount of powers he had to use to bring everything under his control. Noting happened like he had planned it. Blaine was never supposed to find Kurt without his consent. Blaine wasn´t supposed to be weak and fragile. It only caused his wife to look at him warily as if he was at fault. Dr. Greener eyed him and after several minutes of silence he seemed to be bored.

"Mr. Anderson…"  
"Judge Anderson." He said, to have something he still had control over. Someone he paid to be obedient.  
"Judge Anderson, may I suggest a method that wouldn´t cost you as much as medicine would and would break Kurt without bending his Dom spirit?"

Brian sat down again."I can´t imagine anything I haven´t tried."

"No offence." Dr. Greener started, indicating that whatever would follow would indeed be offensive."But all you used was violence, something that won´t work on Kurt."

Not ready to admit he was wrong, he gestured for him to continue and the plan that followed sounded ridiculous, and still he couldn´t help but wonder if it would work with a little spice administered by him.  
_

A void lounged inside of Blaine's chest and he couldn´t fall asleep. The doctor had given him a pill that he claimed would make him drowsy and reduce his sub instincts over-night so that he could rest, but all it did was making him more depressed. His mother stroked his hair, her tiny body barely causing the bed to dip when she had sat down next to him. Years ago, when he was still in kindergarten, she would do that every night, reading stories of heroes saving princesses out of the grasp of monsters and dragons. She would often switch the hero´s name with Blaine´s, so that he would feel strong and he would giggle and name the princess after her. He had always loved his mother, even though they weren´t as close anymore. Partly because he couldn´t forgive her for ignoring him when his father got rough and abusive and partly because he never knew what to talk about with her so he just didn´t.

That she now sat here, trying to calm him or simply supervise him let his resolve crumble slowly. It would never be perfect in his household, but they would be okay someday. He truly believed that. When he heard her sigh several minutes later, he turned around to face her. She looked old in the yellow light of his lamp, older than he remembered her looking ever before. But he couldn´t remember being that close to her in years, so maybe she had been looking older for quite some time.

"Blainey, go to sleep." His mother whispered. As instructed he closed his eyes, but whatever the void covered, it wouldn´t let him get any rest. So he prodded, poking the void with a stick, then with a hammer until emotions finally tumbled through him, overwhelming him. He clutched her hand as he finally got to the core of it. The question that had kept him awake for so long.

"What will happen to Kurt?"

Her hazel eyes met his and she appeared to be uncomfortable with being asked that. She stood up then, stroking his hair a last time, before turning to the door.

"Mum, please. I have to know." Blaine pleaded.

The title felt foreign on his tongue, having used it so little times lately. But it had the effect he had hoped it would when she stopped.

"I don´t know. Dr. Greener had promised me to convince your father that no drugs were necessary for either of you." Her voice indicated that she was hiding something. Blaine felt dizzy and tired now, he hurt, but Kurt was the single thought that kept him focused. No drugging was not exactly positive compared to what his father would choose to do instead.

"You mean he will use violence instead!"

"Blainey…"

"What? You would just stand by and watch anyway. Kurt is what I am concerned with. He will practically kill him."

One look at her shut him up though. Not because he didn´t think that she deserved to cry over what she had done, or didn´t in that case. It was the all too familiar expression she had. It looked just like his reflection when he felt guilty enough to hurt himself. A lump built in the back of his throat despite of his attempt to swallow it.

"Mom, it´s okay. Whatever happened is in the past for a reason. Just promise me that you try to protect Kurt. Talk to Dad, you are the only one he would listen to. Please, Mom."

His mother hugged herself, hiding her tears with her hair.

"You have never been so wrong. If he had listened then today wouldn´t have happened. I will try though, for your sake. I don´t know what motivates you to want to protect someone who has tried to kill you, but if you think he will change then I will try my best to do that as well."

When she closed the door behind her, he finally fell asleep, trusting her words, if only because they were the one thing he would desperately cling to.

Kurt had expected to be dead by now. He had slowly regained consciousness, his throat sore from the fingers pressing down on it too tightly. Apparently Blaine was alive, because after a horrible night that was surprisingly without further incidents with , he came downstairs. His wrists were wrapped in white gauze tape and this time he made no attempt to hide his doings. There were no traces left of neither the vulnerable, nor the defying Blaine. He just stood there, as far away from him as possible, probably imprinting the musters of the bricks onto his back, and looking intently at his nothing in particular. Kurt couldn´t help but sigh in relief now, knowing Blaine wasn´t dead. It would lessen his punishment for sure, and Jeff's too with that and while hanging here, alone with his thoughts, he was calm enough to know that he didn´t want to be a murderer. Not even of Blaine.

"My father will be down soon and I just want to assure you that I will try to protect you. So please, I know you hate me, but just stay quiet or you will only anger him." The Sub finally said, now meeting his eyes. His voice sounded as tired as Kurt felt, but gave no indication that whatever he had said was untrue. At least that meant he was sure of his own deceit and that would count for something if Kurt hadn´t been irritated.

"Now why would you do that? I will never be your Dom and I can promise you one thing, if you force me to be, I will play along until one night I can kill you in your sleep!"

Blaine didn´t even flinch. He remained pressed to the wall, his shaking hands the only sign of his distress. They were enough to make Kurt smile.

"I like you, because I know that beyond your grief and anger you are a genuinely good person. Someone who is loved by his family and friends and takes care of them. And because I believe that we are meant for each other and you´ll come to your senses."

Kurt laughed loudly after the first shock he had felt of his words had passed. Before he could comment on the ridiculousness of this statement, Blaine´s father strode in, wearing a three piece suit and a smug expression. There was no time to mentally prepare for his punishment, but what he had left of his power, drained and weak, he would use to defy.  
"Sir, I just wanted to-" Blaine hurried to explain but was cut off by a simple gesture.

"It is actually convenient that you are already here since you are relevant for this plan to work. First of all, your…Sub Jeff has been freed this morning. He is under strong instruction to stay in another state for as long as this takes and not to reveal our little secret. He is unharmed and will remain that way if he chooses to obey my rules." Kurt was sure he had hallucinated, but Mr. Anderson continued."You however are not off the hook. I believe your demands of releasing him are fulfilled, now you fulfill mine." At that he called for the dumb Cop that entered with a medium sized package in his arms.  
A glance at Blaine revealed that apparently he was as clueless as Kurt. Both stared as the package was cut open.

Brian Anderson wasn´t one to crouch down and take whatever was inside out by himself, he just snapped his fingers and the Cop, rolling his eyes, handed him the device. It was a collar, that much was clear. It was the metallic look of it that was uncommon.

"That is a collar for reluctant or rebellious Subs that need special caretaking. This one in particular is not made for a Sub though. It sends electrical impulses through your body whenever you order Blaine to do something he doesn't want to. He will wear one as well, just in case it doesn´t work, it will shock him to prevent from further harm. It is also instructed to react when you leave the summer residence you both will live in from tomorrow onwards. Blaine however is allowed to leave with my permission and you could earn your privileges by finally understanding that your claim with Blaine is just a matter of time."Brian explained, never losing his smirk.

Kurt registered what was said, but didn't pay it too much attention. He was filled with new energy when he heard that Jeff was safe. He could run and get help, it was only a matter of time. Living with a weak BB Sub he could just ignore in a house alone until then sounded like a blessing. He would just have to wait for Jeff or Blaine´s suicide. Either way, he didn´t struggle when his wrists were released and he was collared, because this wouldn't be permanent. He even let himself be picked up by the Cop since his body was too weak to walk. They fed him soup and gave him water and medicine and he slept on the floor of the cellar istead of in a standing position. He didn´t see Blaine for the remainders of the day and he was fine with that. For now his anger hadn´t boiled down quite enough not to make him snap. When he was awake they blindfolded him, not bothering to restrict him further in either way as he was lead up. He couldn´t see where they were going, nor could he see Blaine. But he felt his presence, his weak aura that resembled that of a bird with injured wings. It provoked him to lean over and whisper:"When we´re alone, I will make your life hell.", before taking a big gulp and sliding as far away as he could. Blaine´s presence made him angry, but he couldn´t help his AA Dom instincts and his up-bringing. In close proximity he had caught a whiff of Blaine´s smell, sweet and manly, apple and cinnamon, and overall submissive. Submissive to his dominance. His body craved that. In any case he would prevent any feelings but those of hate, quenched them until they were hidden like his compassion and humanity. They soon reached their destination, loosening the blindfold when they were already inside the house. Kurt looked around, saw the gracious space the two of them would occupy until he escaped and the people standing in the hall. Seeing Brian Anderson, the smug bastard that had come so close to breaking his spirit, fueled another wave of anger in him. Against the need to lash out, he remained quiet when the pathetic lot of a family said their goodbyes. The AA Cop smiled at Kurt as he brought in packages.

"Blaine, your father and me will visit you in two days. If you need anything, just call, there is a telephone book with all the important numbers in it is next to the phone."The woman appearing to be Blaine´s mother said."Don´t hesitate to take your pills if it gets worse, alright? has promised they wouldn´t alter you, they just suppress t-he-the urges."

"Of course."

Blaine stood tall in front of his mother. A farce that the doms in this room could easily see, hear and smell through. The BB Sub was still nervous and sad beyond measure. It would only need a little shove and he would tumble down the edge. As if sensing Kurt´s thoughts, Brian looked at him.  
"If you lay a finger on him, I will electrocute you and I will find your boytoy in order to give him the same treatment, are we clear Kurt?"

Kurt smiled."I thought you wanted me to touch him. He certainly wants me to."

The sub´s feelings hit Kurt like a freight train, as Blaine blushed. It was hard not to feel anything after weeks without his Jeff.

"There are cameras installed all over the house. If anything happens to him, I will know it."Brian said coolly."Blaine, take care."

He gave his son a last glance before turning around and leaving the house. His mother hugged Blaine though, waiting for the Cop to make his last exit, before whispering endearing into his ear and leaving as well. Then they were alone. Without the chatter the house was eerily silent. Kurt eyed the décor verily, before looking at Blaine standing in the hallway.

"Should I unpack S-" Blaine asked, stopping himself as his memory seemed to catch up.

"With wrists like yours? How would someone as useless as you do any tasks?"

"I-I could try."

Looking at Blaine, he saw the submissive stance he had taken, his eyes downcast, his shoulders no longer tense. Kurt didn´t know what had happened exactly after he had a talk with him two nights prior, but the bandages over Blaine´s wrists were enough to make him smile, even if he felt a little sick inside.

"I´m going to bed." He announced, not willing to have anymore interaction with the BB sub. Even if it was still early, his body was exhausted.  
"Should I-come along?"

The voice was so low he could barely hear it. He had though and it caused him to turn around and get closer to Blaine, who backed up in fear. Both of them were stopped by the wall the sub hit.

"Join me in bed?"Kurt hissed, clutching hair in order to make Blaine look him into the eyes."Was that what you implied? I would rather be forced to wear reindeer sweaters and have my penis shrivel to the size of your tiny, oh so breakable heart, before bedding you. Now, how about you sleep on the hallway floor as your punishment for your faux pas?"

His hand flew away when the current run though his body, leaving a sharp pain in his neck and causing him to stumble away. The collar was still hot against his neck and he bit his lip to prevent a gasp of pain.

"Y-Yes Sir. Goodnight." Blaine said, before laying down right where he stood.

Kurt ran away, rushing upstairs in need of a place that was far away from the sub. He entered the room farthest away from the stairs, relieved when he found a bed he could sleep in. He didn´t want to think about his, but his mind wandered to what had just happened against his will. The power he had felt, when Blaine obeyed, the desire to protect this human from himself, the guilt, the pain of the collar. And the knowledge that Blaine had wanted to submit, because otherwise he would have been electrocuted as well. It shouldn´t make him as happy as it did.

Kurt´s cold fingers still hurt when he moved them, but he simply had to trace the collar for any lock. When he found none, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and

blue wallpaper. After that he took in the small room that only contained a single bed and a white cupboard. Only then his memories caught up to him and he locked eyes with the camera in the upper corner.

His brain still radiated the weakness after days of being tortured and mistreated in the Anderson property and it took minutes for his body to be able to move. The first thing he did was looking into the cupboard for clothes he could change into. There were none of course, since they were supposedly still in the cartons. He muttered under his breath, deciding he would take a shower either way. Opposite of the guest bedroom was the bathroom he showered in. It contained baby blue tiles that would have made Kurt shudder if it weren´t for the amount of problems he had on his shoulders that were worse than horrible interior designing. For now.

In lack of clothing, he chose to go with a towel to get some, so he wasn´t clad when he descended the stairs. Everything was smaller in this house, compared to the glimpses he had had in the other Anderson residence it seemed. The hall floor was wooden and few pictures on the wall made it seem cozy and far too normal to be the prison it really was for him. Staring at a picture of a child Blaine building sandcastles felt surreal. He huffed in disgust before he continued walking. The whole house was alight with the early summer sun that shone through the windows. In front of him was a big door, leading to freedom, but for now he had to burry that information in his head and think about it when he was strong enough to form correct thoughts. To his right was the living room, big, an orange couch in the center, facing a flat screen TV and in the back of it was a fireplace and shelves full of books. All in all it was something a happy Kurt would approve of as being classy and inviting, despite of the bathroom interior, but not something he bothered to acknowledge in his current state of mind. Opposite of the living room was a big archway leading to the kitchen. From where he stood, Kurt could see Blaine, already dressed in a form-fitting shirt and tight jeans sitting at the kitchen isle and looking at him shyly.

Kurt could see hazel eyes flicker up to him, over his half-naked body, before Blaine blushed ferociously. It was like a punch to his guts all over again. He clicked his tongue, before bending down to open one carton. It held Blaine´s belongings. A picture frame of what were supposedly his friends, a laptop, a deodorant, books and DVDs of various musicals, and Pop CD´s. The humanity that spoke of them made Kurt clog up, unable to swallow. He couldn´t afford to pity Blaine, or regret what he had done and could possibly still do, so he quickly closed it.

"Clothes?" He asked instead.

Blaine was right up, a small smile on his lips. His submissive nature was much more suppressed than it had been yesterday, a fact that Kurt was grateful for. Obviously had taken his pills like Mummy had ordered him to. Blaine lead the way over to a closed door on the ground level, he opened with slight difficulty. His hands were still too damaged it seemed.

"I think they have put them in here, since it is the main bedroom. I guess there will be a lot of my clothes, but I´m sure they have brought your suitcase as well, Sir."

He didn´t seem to notice his slip, but Kurt did. He shoved the boy a little in search of his suitcase in the big room. It had white and red painted walls and roses on the borders. The furniture was held in dark wooden colors.

"Don´t call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

Kurt whirled around at the unexpected question. Blaine had raised his head now, looking at him in the defiant way he had done once. Apparently his pills did not work against all the voices that Blaine was under pressure of.

"Listen, you pathetic excuse of whatever you are right now, I don´t want to have conversations with you. And you wouldn´t want to have them with me either. Because I can barely suppress my urge to kill you and we wouldn´t want that, would we."

Blaine paled, but didn´t look down."Why are you here? Do you expect me to sit by while you try to kill yourself by escaping?"

"I didn´t have a choice. You are the reason I am here instead of on my honeymoon with my sub. I will find a way to get rid of this collar and when that happens you better hide. Because I will find you before going for Jeff and I will have my revenge."

The sub got silent at that, leaving Kurt with a content smile. He was just about to open the suitcase , when he heard a dull sound. Turning around, he saw Blaine on his knees, looking at him with dominance, while being in such a submissive position. It did things to Kurt he would never admit to feeling. Without realizing it, he took a step forward.

"I am sorry. You will never forgive me, I know that. I just want you to know that I fell in love with you at first sight. You were so gentle and good to your brother and I was so broken and hopeful you would be that way to me too. When I heard you were about to claim another, I felt shattered, but I didn´t complain. I knew that you were too good for someone like me. It was my father who decided to kidnap you, I swear I didn´t beg him. I wanted to see you happy, me by your side or someone else, I didn´t I came to warn you it was too late."Tears ran down Blaine´s cheeks."If I could turn back time, I would. The thing is, I can´t. We are stuck here and I will try to show you that even though I will never be your Jeff, I could substitute. Take me however you like, mold me into your perfect sub, I don´t care. You are precious to me, not even your threats can ruin that. K-Kurt, I will not back down until you like me. Whenever you are ready to accept me, I will be there. And when you do, both of us will start anew."

Then, still crying. Blaine crawled over, opening the suitcase for him. Kurt was completely stunned into silence and he didn't interrupt him, as Blaine smiled at him and crawled out of the room. The declaration had softened him a little and he knew it. He had felt the honesty in Blaine´s words, had known for the first time, that Blaine wasn´t to blame. Not wholly at least. Pride and his love and devotion to Jeff kept him jaded though. He wouldn´t just melt because a pretty boy batted his eyelashes at him and crawled like fucking stripper. His heart tugged a little and he chose to think about being civil with the boy at least. Sooner or later he would be out of here and killing Blaine would stick to his conscious for the remainder of his life. That would be inconvenient. Kurt could do civility, but he would not do nice.

* * *

**New house, home alone. Damn Kurt as if you could resist :D**


End file.
